Liaison
by SuperheroDraw
Summary: Hauptcharaktere: Roy Harper (Arsenal), Lian Harper, Jason Todd (Red Hood). Lian Harpers Schicksal als Tochter eines mehr oder weniger bekannten Superhelden, der mehr oder weniger auf seine Geheimidentität achtet, ist es zuweilen entführt zu werden. Auch heute ist es mal wieder soweit. Wie sich die Rettungsaktion diesmal gestaltet wird sich zeigen. (von 2009)


Roy hasste lange Diskussionen, wenn er den Drang hatte rasch handeln zu müssen. Dieser beherrschte ihn gerade sehr und es war anstrengend seine Geduld darauf zu verschwenden ein Gespräch zu führen, dass er am liebsten abgebrochen hätte – er hätte es auch getan, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass es wichtig war seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten.

„Nein, wir haben schon genug geredet. Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Das ist meine Sache", knurrte er hörbar aufgebracht in die offene Leitung. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Batman auch schon früher alles abgehört hatte, was er mit Dick besprochen hatte… denn eigentlich wollte er nur ihm von der momentanen Situation erzählen. Bis Batman sich eben eingemischt hatte… dabei war Roy schon lange in der Lage seine Probleme selbst zu lösen, das würde die Fledermaus aber wohl nie lernen. Einmal Sidekick immer Sidekick… tolles Motto.

„Arsenal, diese Entscheidung liegt nicht mehr in deiner…"

An dieser Stelle platzte Roy wirklich der Kragen. So deutlich durfte man ihm nicht zeigen, dass man ihn noch für unmündig hielt.

„Es ist meine Tochter, verdammt!", unterbrach er Batman scharf, wobei er die Hand zur Faust ballte. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen und würde er direkt vor ihm stehen hätte er sicher eine mittelschwere Prügelei begonnen; aus Prinzip und nicht nur, weil er behandelt wurde wie ein kleines Kind, sondern weil Batman so redete als ginge es um irgendwen und nicht um Lian. Es war schlimm genug, wenn Ollie zuweilen ein paar unschöne Charakterseiten zeigte, aber er gehörte zur Familie und Batman nicht – ein weiterer Grund, weshalb er sich nicht hätte einmischen dürfen.

„Dann solltest du auch die Verantwortung dafür tragen, dass sie ohne Schaden wieder aus dieser Angelegenheit kommt."

Der Ton des dunklen Ritters war wie immer schneidend, ohne den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass nur er Recht hatte und nur er wusste, wie man bestimmte Dinge handhabte.

„Oh ja. Und du bist der Spezialist dafür, dass Kinder wieder heil aus irgendwelchen Sachen kommen? Jason Todd würde da sicher etwas anderes sagen…"

Die Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung zog sich über mehrere Sekunden. Roy wusste, dass er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war und einen Schlag ganz weit unterhalb der Gürtellinie angesetzt hatte. Es war ihm in Anbetracht der Situation allerdings egal und er hatte wenig Interesse daran gerade jetzt auf Batmans Gefühlsleben zu achten. Er konnte die Spannung spüren, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, speziell jetzt, wo er den schwachen… den schwächsten Punkt des Älteren genau getroffen hatte – was im Übrigen mit vielen Dingen geschah, auf die er zielte. Als er hörte, wie Batman am anderen Ende der Leitung Luft holte, um zu sprechen, redete er selbst weiter, um jede weitere Gesprächsgrundlage zu vernichten.

„Ich meine es ernst! Keiner von euch mischt sich ein. Kümmert euch um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten! Arsenal out!"

Es gab nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Insgeheim hoffte Roy, dass Dick noch einmal mit Bruce sprechen würde. Er hatte mehr Erfahrung damit ihm manches klar zu machen. Roy wollte wirklich nicht riskieren, dass plötzlich Superman durch ein Fabrikdach krachte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Lian doch woanders festgehalten wurde… er sollte die Capes aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraushalten, das war die Bedingung, die die Entführer ihm gestellt hatten, wenn er wollte, dass es Lian gut ging. Unter solchen Voraussetzungen dachte er nicht daran um deren Hilfe zu bitten oder war besonders begeistert, wenn sie selbige anboten. Nicht, wenn er sich sicher war, dass der beste Weg, um seine Tochter heil nach Hause zu bekommen, der war, alleine dafür zu sorgen. Und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Er brauchte keinen Superman, der keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie es war, wenn man seine Familie ohne Superkräfte beschützen musste. Und er brauchte keine Wonder Woman, die auf direkte Konfrontationen stand. Vor allem aber brauchte er keinen Batman, der ihm predigte, dass man nicht töten sollte und wie man Kinder zu beschützen hatte.

Weder Bruce noch Clark noch Diana hatten je eigene Kinder gehabt, er erwartete daher auch kein Verständnis, aber er hatte auch nicht vor sich ihrem Urteil zu beugen. Was gut für seine Tochter war, das wusste er nun mal am besten. Bei Disney-Filmen mitsingen und Leuten in den Arsch treten, die ihr ein Häärchen krümmen wollten.

Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt huschte über ein Dach und hielt erst inne, als sie nicht mehr von der nächtlichen Straßenbeleuchtung getroffen wurde. In der halbherzigen Sicherheit der Dunkelheit ging der junge Mann leicht in die Hocke, wobei er sich mit den Rücken an der Mauer des Daches abstütze, und lauschte. Natürlich nicht ohne Hilfsmittel, Supergehör war ihm nicht vergönnt.

Jason Todd war fast froh, dass dieser Schmugglerring, den er nun schon seit etwas längerer Zeit verfolgte, beschlossen hatte nicht mehr in Gotham zu agieren. Das ersparte ihm Ärger und vor allem Konfrontation mit seiner nicht allzu geliebten Familie. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er kaum noch guten Kontakt zum Batclan pflegte und das nicht nur, weil er mittlerweile andere Ansichten gewonnen hatte, die sich mit den goldenen Batmanregeln Nummer 1 und 2 nicht vertrugen. Er benutzte Schusswaffen und er tötete, wenn es sein musste. Er war nicht mehr Robin, den Job hatte mittlerweile ein anderer inne, und damit hatte er auch keinen Grund mehr sich an diese Regeln zu halten. Was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte für Gerechtigkeit auf seine Weise zu sorgen. Das passte wiederum Daddy Batman gar nicht und so kam es nicht selten zu Zwischenfällen, bei dem ihm in die Arbeit gefunkt wurde. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nichts gegen diese Zwischenfälle, aber es war auch nicht das Schlechteste einmal seine Ruhe zu haben.

Schon früher, bevor er gestorben und wiedergekommen war, als er noch das R auf der Brust trug, hatte er die Detektivarbeit am meisten gehasst. Es war langweilig und dauerte scheinbar ewig, bis man endlich die dunkle Höhle verlassen durfte und die entsprechenden Leute verprügeln konnte. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert, höchstens die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr die ganze Detektivarbeit allein auf Batman abschieben konnte, wenn er keine Lust mehr hatte. So war es also kein Wunder, dass er immer ungeduldiger wurde, was den Eingriff in diese Angelegenheit betraf. Aber noch waren es nicht die wirklichen Hintermänner, sondern lediglich Handlanger und er wollte sich seinen grandiosen Auftritt ja nicht verderben.

Jason lauschte also dem Gespräch. Es war eher belanglos, unwichtig… es ging um ein entführtes Mädchen… dann aber nahm es eine interessante Wendung. Ein Anruf wurde getätigt… und er erkannte die Stimme desjenigen, der angerufen wurde. Nicht hundertprozentig sicher, es war immerhin ein Freund von Dick und er hatte so gut wie nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt… aber als der Name fiel war die Sache klar. Harper. Jason wurde hellhöriger.

* * *

Roy sah auf das Gebäude, das geschätzte 500 Meter vor ihm als dunkle Silhouette gegen den Nachthimmel aufragte. Er überprüfte zum wiederholten Male seine Ausrüstung und strich über die bekannte Oberfläche seiner Waffen. Er hieß nicht umsonst Arsenal. Und er war nur allzu bereit sein Gesamtes zu gebrauchen. Es war nicht leicht gewesen an die Information zu gelangen, dass Lian hier festgehalten werden sollte, aber mit Nachdruck und dem Finger am Abzug einer Armbrust lies sich doch einiges herauskitzeln. Ganz sicher war es dennoch nicht, nicht sicher genug um ein Risiko einzugehen und alles auffliegen zu lassen. Also war es an ihm hineinzukommen und nach seinem Kind zu suchen. Leichter gesagt als getan, wie so vieles. Er hatte sich am Tag hier eine Übersicht verschafft und wusste in etwa, was für Schwierigkeiten vor ihm lagen… aber er war fest entschlossen diese zu bewältigen. Er setzte gerade dazu an zur nächstnäheren Deckung zu huschen, als er hinter sich Füße auf den Boden aufkommen hörte. Schlagartig fuhr er herum.

„Du?" Roy sah sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. Ihn hatte er am wenigsten erwartet, am ehesten Dick, aber er hatte ihm wohl deutlich zu verstehen gegeben wie ernst es ihm war. An Jason Todd hingegen hätte er noch nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen gedacht.

„Sackgasse", sagte dieser schlicht und verschränkte die Arme. Sie musterten sich beide für einen Moment. Jason mit einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck, Roy noch immer mit Überraschung auf seine Miene geschrieben. Dann jedoch ging er in eine leichte Kampfstellung und fixierte den jungen Mann mit der roten Maske.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er mit scharfem Unterton. Er hatte schon einiges über den verlorenen „Bruder" von Dick gehört, der von den Toten auferstanden war und jetzt irgendeine persönliche Rachefehde plante und ausführte. Er selbst hatte mit ihm so gut wie nichts zu tun gehabt, nur einmal, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als er noch bei den Teen Titans gewesen, als er selbst noch Speedy und Jason noch Robin war. Aber das war wirklich lange her und es hatte sich so einiges geändert. Er war also weit davon entfernt den anderen richtig einschätzen zu können.

„Hier? Nichts! Hier gibt es nichts zu holen", antwortete Jason und rollte leicht mit den Augen, was die Maske aber weitgehende verdeckte, „Ich habe gehört, du kannst nicht richtig auf deine Tochter aufpassen." Es klang beleidigend und es war auch genau so gemeint. Roy kniff die Augen zusammen und sah den anderen Mann wütend an.

„Ich habe es schon Batman gesagt: Mischt euch nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein! Also verzieh dich!"

„Neuigkeiten, Penner. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu den scheiß Fledermäusen. Ich drehe jetzt mein eigenes Ding. Und da ist mir zufällig deine dämliche Tochter dazwischen gerutscht. Mach das nächste Mal deinen Job besser und heul mir nicht die Ohren voll, wie ich meinen zu tun habe!"

Roy knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und musste sich sehr beherrschen, dass er nicht zum Schlag ausholte. Er war schon angespannt genug, er brauchte nicht so einen Grund, der das Fass zum überlaufen und ihn zum explodieren brachte… er stand sowieso schon kurz davor.

„Ich lasse mir von einem Spinner wie dir nicht sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Vater bin!" Roys Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen, aber Jason zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt.

„Ich bin wenigstens kein verfickter Junkie und im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich genug Grips mir die hier anzuziehen, du Idiot." Der Schwarzhaarige hielt Roys Blick stand während er kurz an seine rote Dominomaske tippte. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Drogenabhängige gesehen und er hatte keine hohe Meinung von ihnen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie eine Familie hatten. Genügend seiner früheren… Freunde würde er sie nicht nennen… eher Bekannte… hatten solche Probleme und seiner Meinung nach war das einfach nur erbärmlich. Er wusste zwar, dass Arsenal schon lange clean war, aber warum sollte er fair sein? Er musste keine Freundschaft heucheln. Roy war ein Freund von Dick gewesen, er kannte ihn nicht und wollte es auch nicht. Es gab keinen Grund nett zu sein. Und wer so dumm war nicht auf seine Geheimidentität zu achten, der war selbst Schuld, wenn so etwas passierte.

Roy schnaubte. Diese Maskensache war wohl eine Bat-Krankheit. Als er vor einiger Zeit mal mit Batman zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte er ihn auch darauf angesprochen. ‚Wer ist schon Roy Harper?', war seine Reaktion darauf gewesen und Batmans Antwort darauf war ‚Lian Harpers Vater!'. Es war ein gutes Argument… aber die Sonnenbrille fand er trotzdem praktischer…mal von dem höheren Coolnessfaktor abgesehen.

Auf die Drogengeschichte reagierte er kaum. Darüber war er schon lange hinweg und er sah nicht ein, warum er so etwas mit jemandem ausdiskutieren sollte, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was los gewesen war und sich benahm wie ein 15-Jähriger. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit einem traumatisierten Kind herumzuärgern. Ich habe zu tun!"

Keine der Beiden rührte sich von der Stelle, sie wandten nicht einmal den Blick voneinander ab. Eine gewisse Spannung war zu spüren, obgleich Roy sich nicht sicher war, ob er Jason wirklich etwas Gleichwertiges vorgehalten hatte. Sie verharrten einige Sekunden in denen sie sich fast provokant ansahen.

„Du bist hier falsch. Sie wird dort drüben festgehalten", entschloss Jason sich dann zu sagen und deutete auf ein etwas weiter entferntes kleines Bürogebäude. Warum sollte er es auch verschweigen? Es war ihm nur recht, wenn er sich nicht auch noch um das blöde Balg kümmern musste.

„Woher willst du das…", begann Roy barsch nachzufragen, aber er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich habe das Gespräch abgehört. Ich mache meinen Job richtig. Mach du was du willst …" Jason wand sich zum gehen und begann in die von ihm angezeigte Richtung gehen. Es war ihm gleich, ob man ihm glaubte oder nicht, die Meinung von anderen hatte ihn noch nie interessiert. Er war schon über seinen Schatten gesprungen, als er beschlossen hatte dem rothaarigen Mann Bescheid zu sagen, er würde ihn nicht anbetteln ihm zu glauben.

Roy zögerte, warf einen Blick auf das von ihm im Auge behaltene Gebäude, gab sich dann einen Ruck und folgte Jason. Warum sollte er ihn anlügen? Er hatte keinen Grund ihm nicht zu glauben. Roy hatte zwar nicht um Hilfe gebeten, aber theoretisch bekam er ja auch keine Hilfe von den verbotenen Superhelden, sondern von jemanden, der… irgendwo auf irgendeiner Seite stand. Es war ihm egal und auch wenn er von Anfang an dagegen war, dass man ihn unterstütze, war er gerne bereit Fehler zuzugeben, wenn er sie deutlich erkannte.

„Hör mal…", sagte er, als er zu Jason aufgeschlossen hatte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen war weniger einlenkend. Er schlug Roys Hand grob weg und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm.

„Fass mich nicht an", knurrte er mit sehr bestimmtem Unterton. Der Rothaarigen hob die Hände, um anzuzeigen, dass er nicht böses im Schilde geführt hatte. „Ich bin nicht Dick! Mich kannst du damit nicht anturteln, Schwuchtel!" Damit wand Jason sich wieder nach vorne und ging weiter auf das Bürogebäude zu, das nun nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt lag. Er ging etwas langsamer und achtete darauf, dass man sie nicht sofort sehen konnte.

„Schon gut! Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", versuchte Roy einzulenken, während er die Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen das entdeckt werden imitierte. Jason hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es geht um meine Tochter, ich bin... wie sagt man so schön… emotional involviert!"

„Habe gehört so jemand sollte sich aus der Angelegenheit heraushalten…", brummte Jason. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach Konversation zumute… auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es eine nicht unangenehme Abwechslung war im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen Alleingangsituation. Außerdem… konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass sich schon einmal jemand bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, obwohl er so schroff gewesen war…

„Ich habe gehört, dann ist man zu allem bereit!" Roy grinste etwas. Er mochte diese angespannte Stimmung nicht, das war er nicht gewohnt, also versuchte er sie etwas aufzulockern. Es machte ihn auch ein wenig ruhiger jemanden bei sich zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte… auch wenn er Jason kaum kannte und auch wenn er noch immer merkte, dass er selbst vor Anspannung beinahe zitterte.

„Gut, dann hältst du mich sicher nicht davon ab, wenn ich nicht die Fledermaustour fahre…" Jason wand seinen Kopf leicht zurück, um Roy einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Was er wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte war jemand, der ihm vorschreiben wollte, wie er vorzugehen hatte. Er hoffte für den Anderen, dass er nicht ernsthaft glaube das bei ihm tun zu können. Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht daran halten. Das einzige, worauf er sich einlassen würde war nicht vor dem Kind Kugeln in diverse Köpfe zu jagen… ansonsten hatte er keine Skrupel.

Roy lachte ohne Humor auf und tippte gegen eine der Schusswaffen.

„Newsflash. Ich bin auch nicht Dick."

Jason grinste, ohne es zu zeigen.

* * *

Lian schluchzte nur leise. Sie hatte ihrem Daddy versprochen tapfer zu sein und nicht zu weinen und keine Angst zu haben, weil er sie auf jeden Fall retten würde. Aber es war schwer keine Angst zu haben. Die Männer, die sie mitgenommen hatte, waren böse und gemein und grob zu ihr gewesen. Und sie hatten sie in dieses dunkle Zimmer gesperrt. Dabei mochte sie es nicht, wenn es dunkel war, deswegen hatte ihr Daddy ihr auch dieses hübsche Licht gekauft, mit dem sie gut einschlafen konnte. Sie wünschte sich er würde gleich kommen und die bösen Männer verhauen und sie in seine Arme nehmen. Da fühlte sie sich am sichersten. Onkel Ollie, Tante Dinah oder Onkel Connor wären zwar auch okay gewesen, aber am liebsten war ihr, wenn ihr Vater kommen würde, um sie zu retten… wie er es auch immer machte.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen rubbelte sich über die tränenden Augen und schniefte einmal, bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder auf ihre Knie vergrub. Es dauerte wirklich lange und sie hatte leider auch Angst, auch wenn sie versprochen hatte tapfer zu sein. Aber wenigstens hatte sie nicht geweint, als die Männer noch da waren... aber jetzt im Dunklen, so ganz allein, war es schwer mutig zu sein.

Lian schreckte hoch, als es draußen vor der Türe lauter wurde. Sie verstand nicht, was gerufen wurde, aber sie verstand durchaus, dass gekämpft wurde. Schüsse fielen und man konnte hören, wie einiges zu Bruch ging. Das Mädchen wischte sich rasch über die Augen, krabbelte dann vorsichtig durch den dunklen Raum, bis sie an die Wand angekommen war. Sie hoffte, dass es schnell ging… das war bestimmt ihr Daddy. Und ihr Daddy hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie immer weit weg von der Tür sollte, wenn sie hörte, dass dort gekämpft wurde… wenn sie es schon nicht ganz geschafft hatte tapfer zu sein, dann wollte sie wenigstens brav das tun, was sie gelernt hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es draußen still wurde. Lians kleines Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Sie sah in Richtung der Türe, die sie an den feinen hellen Linien ausmachen konnte, die vom Licht außerhalb zeugten. Sie zuckte zusammen, als mehrere Schüsse das Türschloss aufbrachen. Dann fiel Licht in den Raum. Lian erkannte sofort, dass es nicht ihr Vater war, deswegen kauerte sie sich etwas zusammen. Es war auch nicht Onkel Dick oder einer der anderen Freunde ihres Vaters, sondern jemand, den sie gar nicht kannte und da sollte sie immer vorsichtig sein. Als das Licht anging zog sie den Kopf etwas ein und wartete dann, versuchte dabei so leise zu sein, wie es ging. Die Schritte kamen näher.

* * *

Die Schusswunde an seiner Schulter war nicht gerade das, was er sich gewünscht hatte, aber weniger als er erwartet hatte. Es hatte zwar kaum Komplikationen gegeben, aber dieser letzte Raum war gut bewacht gewesen. Jason hoffte, dass Roy auch bald hier sein würde. Nicht unbedingt, weil er sich Sorgen machte, sondern eher, weil er nicht mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Das war eher der Daddyjob und den konnte er nicht so gut. Es musste ja trotzdem nicht sein, dass das Mädchen länger als nötig alleine blieb, also machte er kurzen Prozess mit dem Türschloss ihres improvisierten Gefängnisses. Er bemerkte die Bewegung in der Ecke bereits, als es noch dunkel war, deshalb steuerte er dorthin, nachdem er das Licht angemacht hatte.

„Du musst dich nicht verstecken." Er versuchte ein bisschen sanft zu klingen, aber es gelang ihn nicht so wirklich. Er konnte eben nicht mit Kindern umgehen. Das Mädchen sah verschüchtert auf.

„Bist du ein Böser?", fragte sie, schniefte kurz und blinzelte. Jason musste leicht auflachen. Er wollte nicht lügen, also ging er nicht direkt auf die Frage ein.

„Ich bringe dich zu deinem Vater!" Lian sah an Jason vorbei, prüfend, fand aber nicht, was sie suchte. Abschätzend musterte sie den unbekannten Mann.

„Hast du dir weh getan?" Sie deutete auf die blutende Wunde und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Jason folgte mit seinen Augen dem Fingerzeig und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ist nicht schlimm. Komm." Er ging einen kleinen Schritt zu Seite, um Lian Gelegenheit zu geben aufzustehen und an ihm vorbei zulaufen. Sie stand auch auf aber sie griff nach seiner Hand. Jason sah sie für einen kurzen Moment entgeistert an. Er mochte Berührungen nicht… aber das war erstmal okay.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Lian und sah zu Jason nach oben, während sie sich fest an seine Hand klammerte. Eigentlich wartete sie darauf, dass er sie hochhob, weil sie noch nicht so schnell laufen konnte, aber der fremde Freund ihres Daddys war wohl noch nicht so klug, dass er das wusste.

„Jason… aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich…mach die Augen zu, wir…", beharrte der schwarzhaarige Mann und wollte Lian mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich ziehen, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich gewahrt wurde. Er wirbelte herum und...lies die Waffe sinken, als er erkannte, wer da stand.

Roy sah auch nicht sonderlich unbeschadet aus, aber es war offenbar nicht so schlimm, dass er sterben würde. Das war gut so, sie mussten schließlich noch hier heraus. Und der Weg nach draußen war bekanntlich schwerer als der hinein.

„Dada!", rief Lian, löste sich von Jasons Hand und stürmte auf ihren Vater zu, der sie sogleich hochhob und fest an sich drückte. Der Schwarzhaarige lies den beiden 5 Sekunden glückliche Wiedervereinigung, ehe er das ganze unterbrach.

„Wir müssen…"

* * *

Es klopfte. Jason hob eine Augenbraue. Er erwartete keinen Besuch. Er kannte nicht mal jemanden, der ihn besuchen würde. Also griff er nach seiner Waffe und ging zur Türe. Er drückte sich gegen die Wand und öffnete das Schloss. Als die Türe zur Seite schwang hob er seine Waffe und… hielt inne.

„Begrüßt man so seine Gäste?"

Jason rolle mit den Augen, als er Roy erkannte und öffnete die Türe nun ganz. Es war wirklich unterwartet, aber… nun ja… er wollte sich nicht direkt darüber beschweren… er konnte sich unangenehmeren Besuch vorstellen. Zum Beispiel Batman. Oder Dick, der Goldjunge. Dennoch hielt er äußerlich seine ablehnende Fassade aufrecht.

„Ich habe niemanden eingeladen. Woher weißt du…", begann er mit etwas pampigen Unterton, aber Roy lies sich davon nicht beirren.

„Dürfen wir erstmal reinkommen?" Er drängte ihn ein wenig nach innen. Jason sah auf die Hand an seiner Brust, kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, hielt sich aber zurück etwas dazu zu sagen. Dennoch ging er einen Schritt nach hinten um den Kontakt zu lösen. Er blickte fast vorwurfsvoll in Roys Gesicht. Der grinste aber nur... Etwas wuselte um Jasons Beine.

„Jason, Jason. Für dich!", rief Lian ganz aufgebracht und hielt dem jungen Mann ein in buntes Papier eingepacktes Paket entgegen. Offenbar selbst dekoriert. Jason nahm es überrascht an sich und sah dann fragend zu Roy. Allerdings schien der das gar nicht zu beachten, stattdessen warf er einen prüfenden Blick durch die Wohnung.

„Hier sieht es ja furchtbar aus. Wollen wir lieber woanders hingehen?", fragte er und sah fast etwas neckisch zu Jason. Der fand, dass der Rothaarige ohne die Angst um sein Kind im Nacken ätzend nervig gut gelaunt war… vielleicht nicht ganz so ätzend. Eher… unerwartet. Kurz verschwendete er einen melancholischen Gedanken daran, dass er sich wünschte, dass auch nur einer seiner ehemaligen Familie so zu ihm war wie Roy das gerade an den Tag legte. So als wäre alles in Ordnung und die Welt bunt. Auf der anderen Seite legte er aber auch keinen Wert mehr auf all diejenigen, die unter Batmans Fuchtel standen. Roy gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu…

„Ich spiel nicht glückliche Familie mit dir, ich bin nicht…", grummelte er und wand den Blick zur Seite. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser offenen Art umgehen sollte.

„Dick… ich weiß, du homophober Kerl. Ich meinte ja nur. Deine Bude ist eine Zumutung für mein Kind." Roy stieß Jason leicht an. Er hatte mit Dick geredet und der hatte ihm nicht gerade empfohlen weiter mit Jason zu verkehren. Aber Roy fand, dass er jemanden, der geholfen hatte seine Prinzessin zu befreien durchaus zu Dank verpflichtet war. Und wenn er einer gewissen Theorie folgte, dann war alles, was die Jungs aus dem Batclan brauchten – ganz gleich ob ehemaliges oder aktuelles Mitglied - jemand, der ihnen zeigte, dass die Welt nicht nur tief dunkelgrau war.

„Ihr scheint es zu gefallen…", entgegnete Jason und nickte in Richtung Lian, die ganz fasziniert über die gewellte Klinge von Jasons Messer streichelte. „Woher wusstest du, wo du mich findest?", fragte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

„Ich habe gute Kontakte… Pizza?" Jason erachtete es für unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er ahnte, dass es Oracle war. Außerdem war er viel zu perplex wegen des Angebotes, um genau zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Ich…Wenn es sein muss…" Er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt so behandelt zu werden, vor allem nicht in letzter Zeit. Er spürte so etwas wie Verlegenheit, versteckte dies aber unter seiner grummeligen Maske.

„Na also", grinste Roy, „Lian, einkesseln!" Das Mädchen sah hoch, lachte und stürmte auf Jason los, um nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Roy selbst vermied das zwar, aber er legte dennoch seine Hand auf Jasons unverletzte Schulter, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus seiner Wohnung zu drücken.

Diesmal wehrte Jason sich nicht gegen den Körperkontakt. Hätte man ihn darauf angesprochen hätte er natürlich gesagt, dass es wohl eh keinen Sinn hatte und er keine Lust darauf hatte sich unnötig aufzuregen… aber wenn er ehrlich war fand er es ganz angenehm so nett behandelt zu werden…

…und wer weiß, vielleicht könnte er sich noch daran gewöhnen.


End file.
